


anteros waits

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: saved by anteros [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Mythology References, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She has never been wholly patient.  She spends a lot of this enforced inactivity in the pursuit of knowledge.





	anteros waits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> While trying to determine what I wanted to do for my recipient this year, my soulsister found this fascinating piece of artwork by Frizz Kid of "Reverse Cupid" and this idea just started to form for me. I did a little research and was led to Anteros, the Greek god of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love. The idea formed that often history is mistranslated, so what if Anteros was female, not male? And then this fic was born with the idea that Anteros offers the ability for someone to escape an abusive relationship. This series of ficlets will follow one such case that Anteros takes on.

She has never been wholly patient. When gathering information about her various rescues, she can lay in wait like Arachne herself. But once the decision is final to facilitate a liberation, once the arrow has been loosed, she hates how time seems to stand still as she is forced to wait for the victims to choose their next step. She isn't even allowed the opportunity to study her next rescue while awaiting the decision of the current one.

She spends a lot of this enforced inactivity in the pursuit of knowledge. Hermes was always her favorite uncle and he offered her much in the way of learning. It has aided her in correcting some of her twin's wrongful actions over the eons. No one will verify it for her, but she knows he was somehow responsible for her being born female instead of male. How could she truly be her twin's opposite if male? Balance is essential in everything, after all. Unrequited love and requited love. Dark and light. Male and female. 

Eros and Anteros.

The books and historians all have it wrong. They split evenly down the middle, two halves of one whole. Some might even go so far as to say they're soulmates in the literal sense of the word, rather than the romantic. But history and mythology don't see it that way.

And so, she continues to do her work in a kind of disgruntled silence, giving the choice of freedom to those who don't deserve to be beaten down by someone who doesn't love them. She has saved countless women and men both, allowed them to live on to achieve greater things. Those who haven't survived, she ensured Hermes himself would escort to Charon and their time within Hades' dominion.

She occasionally checks on her latest rescue's progress, hovering outside the girl's apartment in the guise of a common pigeon. There is a major argument going on, filled with shouting and threats on his part, and the girl continues to rub at the spot where the arrow pierced her chest. She can see the Furies' blood flowing through the girl's veins, emboldening her to make the decision to leave him, to put herself first for once.

She knows it won't be much longer.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Source](https://www.theodysseyonline.com/soul-mates)


End file.
